Mistyleaf's Story
by Brambleberry or Lionflight
Summary: Many cats have been murdered in the past moons and Mistyleaf tries to figure out who murdered those cats. She wishes she hadn't...A mysterious scent has been found in all the clan territories but what could it be? T for some violence, gets worse later on. HAVE NO FEAR, HIATUS IS HERE! This one will be continued; I planned way too much of the plot to give up! :P
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

S K Y C L A N

**LEADER**

**STONESTAR** – black-and-white

tom with ocean blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

**BLUETAIL** – sleek silver-and-white tom

with a furry silver tail and green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**ROSEDIAMOND** – beautiful black she-cat with

short brown stripes and icy blue eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**LEOPARDPOOL** – white she-cat with ginger stripes

with one ocean blue and one light green eye

**APPRENTICE, JAYPAW**

**MISTYLEAF –** black-and-white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, POPPYPAW**

**WINDSTORM –** small dusky-brown tom with amber eyes

**TALLFLOWER –** long-legged black she-cat with green eyes

**MOSSCLAW –** small brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW**

**FEATHERBREEZE –** small gray tom with blue eyes

**HOLLYSPLASH –** silver tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**JAYPAW –** pale gray tom with sky blue eyes

**POPPYPAW** – dusky-brown she-cat with light amber eyes

**BERRYPAW –** golden tabby tom with ocean blue eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**WILLOWCLOUD –** pretty silver she-cat with sky blue eyes

**FERNPELT** – black she-cat with pale green eyes

**KITS** (kits under six moons)

**MOSSKIT** – small black she-kit with amber eyes

**CLAWKIT** – brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

**CLOUDKIT** – silver-and-white she-kit with sky blue eyes

**WILLOWKIT** – small dark silver she-kit with green eyes

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**BROKENTAIL** – dark brown tabby tom with a broken tail and ocean blue eyes

**DIAMONDSTEP** – once pretty black she-cat with long brown stripes and icy blue eyes

T H U N D E R C L A N

**LEADER**

**OWLSTAR** – golden-brown tom with large yellow eyes

**DEPUTY**

**LIGHTNINGSTRIPE** – large brown tom with

ginger stripes and blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**MUDWHISKER** – white tom with brown whiskers

and amber eyes

**WARRIORS** **LEAFTAIL** – light tabby she-cat with white paws and leafy green eyes

**APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

**DUSTGROVE –** dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, WOODPAW**

**MOONBEAM – **pretty silver she-cat with

dark silver stripes and blue eyes

**SUNLIGHT –** golden tom with yellow eyes

**LONGFOOT – **long-legged brown tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICES** **GRASSPAW –** golden she-cat with grassy green eyes

**WOODPAW** – brown tom with leafy green eyes

**QUEENS** **BEECHSPLASH –** pretty tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

**KITS** **BEEKIT** – small dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**BLOSSOMKIT** – light tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

**ELDERS** **BOULDERFROST** – dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

S H A D O W C L A N

**LEADER**

**NIGHTSTAR** – sleek black tom with icy blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

**HOLLYSCAR** – black she-cat with leafy green eyes

and a long scar from a holly leaf

**MEDICINE CAT**

**MINTWHISKER**– kind black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**WARRIORS** **PINEHEART** – tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, JAGGEDPAW**

**LIONSTORM –** golden tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, CROOKEDPAW**

**SOOTEYES –** short-legged black tom with gray eyes

**CLAWFOOT –** large tabby tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, BROKENPAW**

**APPRENTICES** **JAGGEDPAW –** ginger she-cat with large jagged blue-green eyes

**CROOKEDPAW** – black tom with crooked blue eyes and a crooked tail

**BROKENPAW –** brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes and a broken paw

**QUEENS** **STREAMEYES –** white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

**FEATHERFUR –** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; expecting Nightstar's kits

**KITS** (kits under six moons)

**LIONKIT** – golden tom with blue eyes

**STREAMKIT** – small white she-kit with ocean blue eyes

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**RUBBLECLAW** – frail gray tom with short claws and green eyes

R I V E R C L A N

**LEADER**

**RIVERSTAR** – gray tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

**POOLEYES** – sleek silver-and-white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**SNOWFLAKE **– beautiful white she-cat with green eyes

**WARRIORS** **LEOPARDSPOTS** – tabby tom with spots and green eyes

**APPRENTICE, MINNOWPAW**

**LEAFWING –** tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, MALLOWPAW**

**RUNNINGBROOK –** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**ASHWATER –** gray tom with ocean blue eyes

**APPRENTICES** **MINNOWPAW –** pretty silver she-cat with sky blue eyes

**MALLOWPAW** – tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

**QUEENS** **WILDSHINE –** pretty silver she-cat with sky blue eyes

**WHISKERBERRY** – gray she-cat with leafy green eyes

**KITS**

**VINEKIT** – small silver tabby she-kit with leafy green eyes

**TROUTKIT** – small dark silver tom with green eyes

**VOLEKIT** – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**WHISKERKIT** – silver-and-white she-kit with sky blue eyes

**ELDERS** **TOADTAIL** – light tabby tom with green eyes

and a stump for a tail

W I N D C L A N

**LEADER**

**FLIGHTSTAR** – white she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY**

**THRUSHSTEP** – long-legged white tom

with leafy green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**RAINWATER** – gray tom with icy blue eyes

**WARRIORS** **LEOPARDWIND** – white tom with ginger splotches and green eyes

**LIGHTHEART –** lithe tabby tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BEANPAW**

**REDFOOT –** tabby tom with ginger feet and green eyes

**TALLTAIL –** black-and-white tom with a long tail and green eyes

**APPRENTICES** **BEANPAW –** white tom with ginger splotches and green eyes

**QUEENS** **DAPPLESHADOW –** dappled black she-cat with blue eyes

**ICEFUR** – white she-cat with blue eyes

**KITS** **SMOKEKIT** – dappled black she-kit with blue eyes

**TALLKIT** – large black-and-white tom-kit with green eyes

**MORNINGKIT** – white she-kit with leafy green eyes

**DAWNKIT** – long-legged dappled white she-kit with blue eyes

**ELDERS** **SHADESTEP** – once pretty dappled black she-cat with blue eyes

B L O O D C L A N

**LEADER**

**SCOURGE** – small black tom with one white paw and icy-blue eyes,wears

a dark purple collar studded with cats' and dogs' teeth, and has his claws reinforced with dogs' teeth

**DEPUTY**

**BONE** – huge black-and-white tom with green eyes with a scar between them

**APPRENTICE, JUMPER**

**HEALING CAT**

**MINTY** – dark gray she-cat with minty green eyes

**APPRENTICE, VIOLET**

**THE GUARD** **RIPPLES ON THE STREAM (RIPPLES)** – golden tom with

dark black stripes river blue eyes

**KAWAII** – Siamese tom with a piece of gold through his ear

and yellow eyes, father of Rose, Cotton & Pine

**APPRENTICE, COTTON**

**BOULDER** – skinny, silver tabby tom with a ragged ear and blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BARLEY**

**WILLIE – **brown tabby tom with a stripe down his back and green eyes.

**APPRENTICE, HOOT**

**SNIPE –** large brown and black tom with a short tail and amber eyes

**SNAPPER** - long-haired tortoiseshell and white tom with a torn ear,

three scars on his forehead, three scars on his chest, a long tail, and yellow eyes

**APPRENTICES** **HOOT –** gray tom with amber eyes

**JUMPER –** gray tom with icy blue eyes

**VIOLET –** small, pale orange tabby she-cat with thin darker orange stripes

and small white paws and green eyes

**BARLEY –** black-and-white tom with green eyes

**COTTON –** Siamese she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS** **BRICK –** ginger she-cat with a patch of fur missing on the back

**KITTENS** **POUNCE** – light brown tabby tom with a lazy eye

and a lower canine sticking out of his mouth

**TESS** – thin gray she-cat with a light gray chest and a light gray rain

drop-shaped marking on her forehead

C A T S O U T S I D E C L A N S

**SIERRA –** pretty tabby she-cat with green eyes,

mother of Rose, Cotton & Pine; a kittypet

**ROSE – **small tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; a kittypet

**PINE – **tabby tom with green eyes; a kittypet

**JOYCE – **young ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes,

mother of Rusty & Oreo; a kittypet

**RUSTY – **ginger tabby tom with green eyes; a kittypet

**RAY – **old tabby tom with blue eyes,

lives near the edge of the forest; a loner

**PAT –** young black-and-white tom with green eyes,

father of Rusty & Oreo, lives with Ray; a loner

**OREO – **black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes,

lives with Ray & Pat; a loner


	2. Prologue

The sun shone brightly at its highest point. A black-and-white tom cat prowled silently toward the river followed closely by a sleek silver-and-white tom with a furry silver tail. "Stonestar, I believe one of the apprentices is giving us away" the silver-and-white tom murmured, indicating with his tail a golden tabby tom that was jumping around. "Hush Berrypaw!" Stonestar growled to his son. "Sorry" he mewed quietly. "Bluetail, go get the rest of the patrol" Stonestar meowed quietly. The silver-and-white tom nodded and walked back silently. He returned with a small dusky-brown tom and a small brown tabby tom. "Let's go" Stonestar meowed to his patrol and bounded toward the RiverClan border.

"Wait for my signal" Stonestar mewed quietly. A sleek silver-and-white she-cat appeared along with a gray tom and a tabby she-cat. "Go!" Stonestar mewed to his deputy, Bluetail. "Pooleyes!" Bluetail hissed quietly. The sleek silver-and-white she-cat's ear twitched and she meowed something to her companions. The gray tom and tabby she-cat began walking away. "What is it, Bluetail?" Pooleyes mewed and her ocean blue eyes widened as she saw the rest of the patrol. "Ashwater, Leafwing help!" Pooleyes called to her patrol. They spun around and raced toward her, only to see they were outnumbered. The gray tom ran away immediately. Bluetail pinned the tabby down before she could do anything and quickly the other cats helped. The tabby struggled furiously and began running away. All the other cats ran after her. "What are you doing?" Pooleyes growled angrily. Stonestar padded over to her and ran his claws down her neck. "That" he meowed. "Greet StarClan for me!" he purred. "But why? she gasped as she began rapidly losing her life. "Because it will hurt Riverstar like she hurt me!" he hissed angrily.

Stonestar heard his patrol returning. Changing his tone, he began to mew: "Pooleyes? ...Don't die, please ... that fox is gone now!"

Stonestar stared horrified as Bluetail approached his leader cautiously. "What happened Stonestar?" he asked. "The fox...it attacked her...there was nothing I could do!" Stonestar lied. "It's alright, let's head back to our territory" Bluetail meowed. The patrol and Bluetail went ahead to be sure it was safe.

Stonestar looked back at the lifeless body of Pooleyes and purred with evil gleaming in his ocean blue eyes.


End file.
